


A healing light

by animewriter



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic, 合法ドラッグ | Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewriter/pseuds/animewriter
Summary: a battle has been reigning for centuries. A play that is constantly forced to restart a script set. They lived and fought each with their fated pair..Working together to try to fight the traitor who doomed them all to this never ending nightmare.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuko smiled knowingly as she inhaled from her pipe. "The time for our play to start is drawing near" she hmmed as she looked at a crystal ball. "So...he is finally found then?" her exhausted assistant asked as he set down a new bottle of whine in front of her. She pondered it before nodding slightly before side eyeing him with a teasing smirk. "I wonder if you will be ready ..what with you refusing to fully accept your partner this life time" she teased causing him to blush.

"There is no way i can...he is unbearable even more so this time around...and to think...he tried to become engaged before he remembered" He ranted still annoyed. "Stupid Doumeki!" Kimihiro Watanuki scowled clutching his fists. "Soul mate my ass"

"Come on now thats no way for the Eyes of god to act" Yuuko hmmed amused. "Besides..i need you two make up soon..I need you to help me recover our last Chess piece" 

"...Figures " he said resigned. "You always have made me do your dirty work" he sighed

______________________

"It is going to be nice to have more company living here" Sakura said cheerfully as she sat by her parnter. "Do you think the others will join us soon too?" She asked hopefully

"I cant say princess" her partner hmmed absently as he read his book. "But i am sure you will help make him feel welcome" he assured

"Well..that or annoy him." Touya teased his younger sister as Yukitto laughed amused.

__________________

"...Yuu..I heard word that they found him..your destined one.." Tomoyo informed the swordsman kneeling in front of her gently. "Soon..you will have to break your pact with me and become one with him."

"i..know.." Kurogane frowned still unsettled and torn by the news. It has been over a life time since he has last seen his soulmate Fai..the last time..he barely got to get to know him as a person before he was brutally murdered at the beginning of the fight then..forcing him to make a pact with tomoyo to be of any use. He has grown to care for tomoyo deeply in that time..but even so he cant deny his longing for his true Partner. "It has been an honor to have served you Priestess."


	2. Gods Ears

Sakura smiled sweetly as she bent down daintily and appeared to be talking to a chipmunk as Kimihiro checked his watch impatiently. "That idiot is taking forever." he complained. "I am sure Doumeki has a reason.." Syaoran said patiently used to Watanuki's temper over the past life times. "You know how he is" 

"He is just moving at his own pace" Sakura agreed before turning to look up at a bird that was chirping to her. "He is almost here the bluejay said so " she reported. 

"Must be nice having the ears of God' Kimihiro huffed. "Being able to hear all that useful information from animals and objects..without getting tired..meanwhile i need a nap after one session." 

"You should be proud..you are the Eyes of God." A deadpanned voice informed behind him startling him. "AHHH" Watanuki screamed before turning slowly and seeing his fated partner Shizuka Doumeki. "Hello Kimi..your looking pretty as usual. Did you bring me food?" he asked expectantly. 

"I made you nothing..and don't try to butter me up..I am still angry at you for getting engaged..You cheater" he screeched.

"it was an arranged marriage and i did cancel it" He reminded blandly. "You can't hold off on our solidifying our partnership..We have to finish our bond before we can fight." he said pointedly.

"Come on Kimihiro..you know you two love each other..why not forgive him?" Sakura pointed out. "Sides..we need you two..without your visions..we cant stragise or help fight the enemy" 

"Yea yea..i can do all that now.I don't need him." he said annoyed poitning at Doumeki annoyed. 

"No you can't..your weaker without me" He said smugly annoying Watanuki further.

"Are you guys done..we kind of have more important things to be doing?" Syaoran sighed. "We have to check on the light and see if he is still safe." 

"Whats the point..we all know Kurogane is already there watching him no doubt. " Kimihiro snorted.

....  
At the orphanage Fai smiled amused as he listened to the kids around him excitedly tell him about their day. He had lived there as long as he could remember ..and no one ever seemed to want to adopt him. Now that he was 17 he was expected soon to move out and find his own place to live. Not that he minded..as much as he was going to miss the children..he hated being a burden to the priest and nuns there..He was already looking for a place to stay. 

"Have you found a place yet?" Ashura asked coming over to him. Fai frowned shaking his head. Ashura was like his older brother. He had been at the orphanage longer then him and was 7 years older then him..but despite the age difference they were close friends almost like family and spent alot of time together playing growing up. He still came over every week to see him to this day. "Well i may have a place if you are interested. I can talk to the guy" he offered causing Fai to smile relieved. 

"Really? that would be awesome" Fai beamed as the wind picked up blowing his medium lengeth blonde hair causing his smile to drop as a familiar scent wafted by. It was almost nostalgic.. He turned and looked behind him curiously but saw nothing out of the ordinary. He shrugged it off. Had he looked up though he would of seen a oddly dressed ninja with a read headband on his forehead watching him intently from up in a tree. 

His red eyes narrowed as he watched them interact a snarl came out when he saw Ashura place a hand on Fai's shoulder causing Fai to blush. He scowled jealous. "That's mine" he scowled under his breath. Soon..no one else would be able to touch his mate..or hurt him again. Now that he had finally found him..he wasn't letting him go.


End file.
